Rina Toin
In the Anime Rina is first introduced in episode 3 as a transfer student in Lucia and Hanon’s class. At first glance, Rina seemed to be a beautiful but difficult person to get along with because of her cool and distant attitude. In episode 3, when she was first intro introduced as the transfer student, her classmates thought she was a model, because she was beautiful and wore the boys uniform instead of the girls. She also has secret fans who want to be like her, boys always seem to be attracted to her because her looks and her cool personality. Rina is the princess of the North Atlantic ocean. Not long ago, her homeland was destroyed by the sea monsters. She met up with the mermaid princess of the Arctic Ocean, Noel, to escape together. However, they were attacked by Gaito and one of his Dark Lovers, Yuuri. It was Noel who sacrificed herself by throwing herself into Yuuri’s attack in order to give Rina a chance to escape. Rina experienced difficult emotions from this event, and she arrived on land to seek revenge. As the series progresses, Rina shows a more gentle and friendly side of her after befriended with Lucia and Hanon. She is beautiful, elegant, and very mature compared to Lucia and Hanon. Rina is also very independent. She lives on her own in a small house instead of living with Lucia and Hanon at Pearl Piari. As she spends more time with Lucia and Hanon, she becomes very close to them, and showed a more cheerful and fun side of her. Despite her cold and mature exterior, she still does some silly things with Hanon and Lucia sometimes, such as the Mermaid Contest in episode 21. She also has a unique obsession with large-screen (plasma) TV’s. While Hanon and Lucia quickly find love interests on land, Rina remains unmoved when boys approach her. Her reason is simply that she is "not looking for a boyfriend." She is not interested in love. In the second season of the anime, Rina receives a love interest, the motorbike-driving boxer Masahiro Hamasaki. Rina is shy and slow about confessing her feelings. However, when she leaves him for a festival, she starts to miss him. In the second season, many of Rina's appearances have her dealing with her relationship with Masahiro. In the Manga Rina’s personality is almost the same in the manga, except that she meets Masahiro a lot earlier, before Gaito was even defeated. Rina also danced yearly at a shrine that was connected with mermaids. Rina cares a lot for Hanon and Lucia. She is always there to help them, whether it is to fight the sea monsters or to give a shoulder to lean on, especially when Lucia has disagreements with Kaito. Rina is also very dutiful as a mermaid princess. Rina loves to read; she has a special talent for cleaning and laundry. Her favorite subject is math, and she does not have a least favorite subject. Her favorite color is green, and favorite flower is the lily. She likes vegetarian dishes, and dislikes anything pretentious. Her favorite type of boy is a reliable boy.] Aspects and forms A mermaid, Rina has to transform into a human in order to stay on land. When she is facing a sea monster, she transforms into her idol form, Green Pearl Voice, and uses her voice as an offense. Her two songs are Star Jewel and Piece of Love, and in the manga, she uses 'Cool Shine Pitch' instead of the 'Love Shower Pitch' she uses in the anime, along with the rest of the mermaids. Mermaid Form Rina was born on a Saturday, thus making her a green mermaid, with green hair and green eyes.[5] Her outfit is the same as the rest of the mermaid princesses. She wears the green shell bra, green shell locket, a green bracelet around one of her upper arms, and double green pearl bracelets around one of her wrists and her tail. Rina’s princess outfit was first seen in chapter 14 of the manga. Her outfit looks different than other mermaid. However, some changes are a headband of small, yellow roses, two strings of pearls looped around the base of her tail, and a dress with a cleft and three bows on the side of her tail. Rina appeared in her princess form a second time in chapter 19; this time her dress is identical to everyone else's - with both bows and the cleft in her skirts aligned in the center of her front side.[6] Human Form Rina's human form only differs slightly from her mermaid form. Her hair remains long, almost reaching her knees, and only slightly changes color, becoming a bit darker and shorter, while her eyes become gray. Her choice of clothing leans toward the sophisticated and masculine; she's usually in dark slacks or blue jeans, long sleeved or sleeveless dress shirts, and dress shoes. She is one of the tallest of the mermaid princesses behind Caren. Idol Form When facing enemies, Rina transforms into her idol form, Green Pearl Voice. In her idol form, she sings with the rest of the mermaid princesses and uses her voice as an offense. Her first outfit consists of a long light green halter neck dress with a slit on the side ending at the knee, long light green gloves with dark green slightly ruffled cuffs to her upper arm, and high heeled light green sandals. Rina, along with Hanon and Lucia, gained her second outfit in episode 28 when the trio was upgraded by the goddess Aqua Regina. Her second outfit is noticeably different from her first one. Her long dress now is complete with double layers. The first layer is light green and the second is slightly lighter, and she has a seaweed green bow on her right side. Her gloves now have a second layer which are a shade lighter, and the sandals are now have pearls on the straps. She also gains accessories such as a yellow-green pearl bead headband, a watch, and slightly darker green cuffs on the top of her dress. Her hair also lengthens massively. Rina’s second form is more powerful than the first one; it enables her to defeat the Black Beauty Sisters with her new songs